Unexpected Visitors
by xJeion
Summary: A person was just doing his training then something hit him. And the person seems to arrive in a different world where he never knew. Trying to make it better. Happens after 3 years in the Buu Saga and a few months after Kid Flash disappears/died? No pairing or romance.
1. The Start

**The Start**

* * *

The sky was peaceful. Everything was at peace. Well, except for one person. The person was planting some vegetables and for some reason the man was having trouble with it.

"Man, how long can I finish this." The person said as he checked the time.

"I've been doing this for hours!?" He exclaimed as he knew the time.

"Goku! Are you done?" His wife said.

"Almost!"

"Well hurry up, lunch is ready."

Hearing that, Goku fastened his work and in thirty minutes he finally finished what he was doing.

"Yes! I'm done." Goku exclaimed.

Goku entered their house and sat down in an empty chair. Then he began eating all the food with his two sons.

"Saiyans…" Chi-Chi sighed.

After they all finished, they all gone to their separate ways. Chi-Chi cleaning and fixing the table. Gohan studying. Goten playing. And Goku training in the woods.

"Haaaaaa!" Goku shouted as he started powering up.

Rocks crumbled, the ground is shaking.

Yellow aura appeared to the place where Goku is training. In fact, he was in the yellow aura. His hair became gold, his eyes became teal, his muscles became bigger and he became stronger. 500x stronger than before.

Goku began his training. Rocks and trees were destroyed in the training.

And two hours of training, Goku decided to take a break. Goku dropped his super saiyan state. Losing his powers and strength.

The saiyan breathed very hard. Then he noticed something. He don't know what was it so he raised his power level a bit.

A blast came out of the bush and it knocked him out.

He woke up in the middle of a road. When he was about to stand up a car hit him.

"Hey! Can't you see that I just woke up from the middle of the road."

"Wait a minute, in the middle of the road." He said looking in the cars in front of him.

"Haahh!" Goku screamed as he flew.

"Whew.. That was close."

Remembering what happened and remembered it but how did he woke up in the middle of a road. He began exploring the place and found out that he is not in the forest anymore. He landed on a building to observe the city. And he also feels… Young.

After he zoomed out, he saw four people dressed in weird costumes in the building.

One is in a bat costume and is a female. Another one is wearing a black suit with a large X in the middle and a blue cape, and the skin is kind of…. Green? A boy wearing a black T-shirt with an S. Another is also a boy wearing a similar costume with the bat costume except its black and has an R on the left side of the shirt.

"Hi! I am Miss Martian and this is my friends and we're here to help you." The green girl spoke.

"Oh hi I'm Goku and I'm fine I don't need help." Goku replied.

"Okay, but can we talk to you?" The one with the bat costume asked Goku.

"Sure."

"Just not here, okay?"

"Okay…" Goku agreed.

The Kents

"Thank you again Mr. Kent." Miss Martian thanked Superman's 'father'.

Miss Martian then went to Goku and asked him everything about himself.

"My name is Son Goku, I'm 35 years old and I'm a Saiyan. Yes, I'm an alien and I was sent to Earth to destroy it but I bumped my head when I was a baby and completely lost my memory. I married Chi-Chi my wife and had two sons; Gohan and Goten." Goku answered.

"I am sorry about this but we just need to know if you're telling the truth and to know you." Miss Martian asked for permission in entering his mind.

Goku nodded in response.

Then Miss Martian entered his mind and was shocked when she saw his memories. The part where he dies, his friends die, and his sons died. That was the part she felt bad. There was more but it was blocked.

"He-he was telling the truth, he lived a hard life and died many times to save the Earth." The Martian told her teammates.

"Wait, died?" The boy with an S asked.

"Yes, but he was revived by Eternal Dragons that can grant wishes."

"Eternal Dragons?"

"Eternal Dragons can grant any wish like immortality, fame, revive the dead and more." Goku answered his question.

"Are you sure he is 35 years old?" The boy with the S said.

"Yes but he look like about to be 21 years old."

"What do you mean 21 years old?" Goku asked.

"Yeah you look like about 21 years old."

"Maybe that's why I feel young."

"We need to bring him to the Watchtower." Miss Martian suggested.

"Are you crazy? Bringing an Intruder to our last base?" The girl in a bat costume replied disagreeing.

"But he's a good man." The Martian defended.

"Fine." The bat finally agreed.

"Can you guys introduce yourselves now?" Goku asked.

"Okay, I am Batgirl." The girl in the bat costume answered first.

"Robin." The boy with an 'R' said.

"Superboy" The boy with an 'S' said.

"You need to come with us." Batgirl said.

Watchtower

"You do know that 'visitors' are not allowed here" Batman said to Batgirl.

"Where do you live Goku?" Superman asked ignoring the two.

"On Four-Thirty-Nine East Mountain District."

"Hmm… It doesn't exist here." Batman trying to figure out what happened to him.

"He might be in another dimension."

"There is a possibility that-." Batman was cutted when the alarm goes off.

Batman saw that the team is suited up for action.

"Team I need you to go there."

**BREAKLINE**

* * *

**Goku is 31 years old in the Buu Saga so I just put a three year gap. Trying to practice writing stories.**

**Power Levels**

**Goku:**

**Base: 55,000,000**

**Super Saiyan 1: 27,500,000,000**

**Superman: 160**

**Batman: 13**

**Superboy: 120**

**Miss Martian: 30**

**Batgirl: 9**

**Robin: 7**

**Check the Internet for your complains with the power level. I hope that may answer it.**


	2. Alien VS Predator

**Alien versus Predator**

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own it and will never will until I'm big enough because I am still young.

Note- Goku is 21 years old here.

_Italic is thought. _

Kid Flash is Bart.

* * *

Watchtower

"Team I need you to go there." Batman said to Aqualad, Tigress, Wondergirl, and Beastboy.

"We have detected some sort of beast crawling down the streets of Metropolis."

"I need you to investigate and if you spotted the creature, contact the league and do not engage. Understood?"

Aqualad nodded as a response.

"Can I come?" Goku asked.

"No, you are to stay here until we find a way of how to get you back." Batman replied.

"Please…." Goku begged.

"We don't trust you yet but you can come." Batman sighed.

"Yes!" Goku exclaimed.

"But first you must have a costume and a name."

"Okay I have one." Goku said as he picked something in his belt.

It was a capsule labeled 'Saiyan Armor'. Goku tossed it in the ground and appeared a weird armor. When Goku was suited up, he powered up into a Super Saiyan.

Batman was shocked to see how Goku transformed.

"I'm ready!" Goku exclaimed.

"You still need a name." Batman said while shocked.

"Okay how about… Golden Warrior?"

Batman nodded.

"Am I good to go?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Was the only response.

Goku headed to the Zeta Tube where the others were waiting for him and they Zeta Tubed to Metropolis.

"_For some reason he still is hiding something." _Batman talked mentally.

Mean while in the team with Goku,

"You changed!" Wondergirl shouted shocked.

The other team members were shocked too.

"Yeah it's a transformation we Saiyans do, well some of us." Goku explained.

They all calmed down slowly.

Metropolis

"So this is Metropolis huh?" Goku said.

"Hmmm…." Aqualad said as he picked a sample of a green thing.

"What's that?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys, I sensed something." Goku said while sensing.

"You can sense people too?" Wondergirl asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's move." Aqualad ordered.

The whole team and Goku nodded.

Unknown Building

"Let's see what they have improved." Someone said.

"I am more interested in the Gold haired man." Another one said.

"Well? Shall we attack?" Another someone said.

All of them nodded.

In a tall building near to the team, a monster was there watching them.

Then the creature jumped out of the building and tackled Aqualad.

The monster was trying to bite Aqualad but Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at the monster. The monster slammed into a thick wall and charged to Beastboy. Beastboy was knocked unconscious. And Wondergirl punched the monster in the face that sent him flying at the wall. [A/N: the monster is male.] The monster was angry to Wondergirl, sent her flying to the wall too.

"Ughh… It's like everything… we do to him… is getting back at us." Wondergirl said before fading to total blackness.

Tigress started firing arrows at the monster and monster was sent back a little. The monster also fired some sort of sharp arrows to Tigress. Tigress was forced to fall back and take cover.

"Looks like Wondergirl is correct." Tigress said while trying to fight back.

Aqualad activated his water bearers and it turned into a sword. Aqualad charged at the monster and the monster too has two swords. Aqualad and the monster traded blows but by the looks of it, Aqualad is losing.

Then the monster pushed Aqualad back and punched him hard that sent Aqualad unconscious.

Tigress was calling the league for help.

"Tigress to the Watchtower. We are under attack, requesting back up."

Goku had enough and attacked the monster with bare hands. The monster fought too with bare hands but Goku seem to be winning.

"Oh come on, I'm just playing with you." Goku said boasting.

The monster got angry and sent Goku barrages of attacks. Goku, was still playing at him. The monster had enough, so he made his body bigger and stronger. The monster now was 8'2" high.

"Wow! You're really big but remember; the bigger they are the harder they fall." Goku said still boasting.

The monster only got angrier and charged more attacks at Goku.

"Are you crazy?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Nope, I exactly know what I'm doing." Goku replied.

"Raaaaaaaaarrrr!" The monster roared at Goku.

"Well its time." Goku said.

"Haaaaaa!" Goku charged up his power.

"Ka….Me…..Ha…..Me….Haaaaaa!" Goku shouted while firing a blast at the monster.

The blast hits the monster and the monster disappeared into thin ashes.

"Wow…." Tigress stared at Goku amazed.

"Let's go." Goku said.

They carried their unconscious teammates to the nearest Zeta Tube.

And there were leaguers appeared in the Zeta Tube.

"Seems that you guys are late." Goku said to Rocket, Superman, and Green Lantern.

Unknown Building

"Hmmm… Seems the gold haired man is strong." Someone said.

"Yes Indeed." Another one said.

"Well let's prepare the others." Another someone said while looking at hundreds of monsters similar to the one they fought."

Watchtower

"Good job." Came from Batman's voice.

Batman then heard something on his communicator and responded to the situation.

"I will be going, team watch over him."

"Goku… Tigress told me how you defeated the beast and we ask you to join the team." Aqualad asked Goku.

"Sure." Was the reply.

The whole team was there and they introduced thereselves to Goku.

"Uhhh… Soooo… Anyone up for movies and popcorn?" Kid Flash said.

Answers from the team were yes.

"I want to jo-." Goku was cutted when he heard his stomach growl. "But first, can we eat." Goku said sheepishly.

Laughs from the team were the answer and they headed to the kitchen to cook for Goku.

Aqualad smiled to see that everyone has gotten over the happening last few months. Aqualad then proceeded to the kitchen only to see Goku ate already 10 plates.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**I did some research about power levels and found out that a power level of 10 can carry a small car and a 422 can carry a pyramid. I just made Batman and others power level a little high to make them a little stronger since this is fanfiction… I really appreciate reviews to tell me the mistakes in the story… **

**Goku toying with the monster : 180**

**Goku Kamehameha surpressed: 800**

**After the battle**

**Base: 55,000,020**

**Super Saiyan: 27,500,000,200**

**Monster**

**First: 100/ Angry: 120**

**Second: 130/ Angry: 160**

**Aqualad: 55**

**Wondergirl: 80**

**Tigress: 10**

**Beastboy: 5/Rhino: 35**


End file.
